The invention relates to a golf club comprising a grip, a shaft, and a club head.
Golfers experience the phenomenon of “yips”. This is a sudden involuntary jerky muscle twitch that occurs particularly when putting. These muscle twitches occur shortly before the club head contacts the ball. This causes the ball to travel in a direction deviating from the intended direction. Since the muscle twitches cannot be influenced by the golfer, this phenomenon is a significant handicap for the golfer.
It is an object of the invention to configure a golf club of the aforementioned kind in such a way that such involuntary jerky muscle twitches have no disadvantageous effect on putting.